WO 2004/016934 A1 describes a fuel supply system having two fuel tanks which store dimethyl ether (DME) as fuel. DME fuel is sent to an internal-combustion engine from each of the fuel tanks. The flow rate of DME fuel which returns from the internal-combustion engine to each fuel tank is controlled so that the residual quantity of fuel is almost the same between the fuel tanks.